You Should Be With Me
by iiCookie
Summary: He wanted to take a risk. She was lonley. They both wanted sex. It started off as a affair, but will it turn into much more?
1. Chapter 1

I sighed, wiping the beads of sweat from my forehead. I felt disgusting. My soft red hair stuck to the back of my neck, and my clothes felt like I just came out of a pool. Don't get me wrong, I loved working out, but I hated the feeling afterwards. Taking a sip of my water, I looked around. WWE Superstars were all around the Hilton Hotel gym. From the biggest ( Big Show) to the smallest ( Hornswoggle).

Then I looked over at _him_. He and his Princess-like girlfriend were by the Tread Mill. Kissing, feeling, and flirting. I felt a urge to vomit, as I rolled my eyes. When his Princess turned away to talk to one of her best friends, he looked at me and licked his lips. I smiled and turned around, running into my best friend.

" Hey Red. Me and Jeff are going to my mom from the air port. Want to come?" I shook my head smiling.

" No thanks. I'm going up stairs to shower. I'll see Mama when she comes."

" Okay. I'll see you later." She headed off with the Rainbow Haired Superstar and left. I turned back around and saw him talking to his Princess once again. I shook my head walking to the elevator.

Once I reached my room, I felt a huge pair of arms, wrapping around my waist.

" You didnt think I was going to let you go, looking as good as you do." I closed my eyes, swearing that I would cum right now. His Cologne smelled like Vanilla, and his dick felt so hard against my ass. It could have just been sweat, but I felt my panties getting soaked.

" I thought you and your Princess were talking." I managed to get my key card out, opening the door. He sighed.

" I told you she's not my Princess." He begin kissing on my neck, just the way I liked it.

Damn, this man is good.

" Yeah right." My breathing became slower. He worked his way in my pants, massaging my pussy. I bit my lip.

" Baby, I want you so bad right now." He gently laid my body on the bed. Once he succeded, he took his shirt off, revealing a very, very, very well toned chest. I ran my hands down his back, kissing him.

" What did you tell your Princess?" I asked, in between our kisses. He stopped, and looked into my hazel eyes.

" Stop Ames." I slightly sat up.

" What did I do?" I asked innocently. He ran his hands over his face, got off me, and sat on the edge of the bed.

" Please baby. Stop bringing her up. Your ruining the mood. I want to fuck. I cant do that if you keep bringing up my girlfriend." I sighed.

" Fine." I looked into his baby blues, signaling for him to come back to bed. He smiled and got back on top of me.

" Thank you Cookie." I smiled as he called me by my special name.

" Your welcome Brezzy." He bit his bottom lip, as I laid back down. He slid my pants off. I helped him take off my shirt. I closed my eyes, as he took off my panties. Moaning, he took off his shorts and boxers.

Let me get one thing straight. This man is freakin enormous. I love fucking him and I love sucking him. He greatly returns the favor. He is a great kisser, and he knows how to make a girl feel good if you know what I mean.

" Imma make you feel good baby." He whispered. I nodded. I already felt good but I needed him in me.

" Baby, hurry up. I need you." I moaned. He felt in my hair, as he parted my legs. He slowly pushed himself inside of me. It felt so fucking good. He was as hard as a rock.

" Who's your daddy?" He asked, pumping in and out of me.

" Your are..." I mumbled. He always does that. He makes me speak when he knows I'm on cloud nine.

" Who??"

" Shit.....you are John." He started kissing me, rolling his tongue in my mouth. I knew I was about to cum, but I hoped that I could hold it off a little more. It felt so fucking good.

But I couldnt. He pulled out. He actually had the balls to pull his big ass dick out of my pussy. What the fuck was he thinking?

" John..." I was so out of breath. " What are you doing?" He climbed off of me, putting on his shorts.

" I forgot a condom." I laid my head on the soft fluffy pillows.

" Arrrgh, you always do that. Damn, you would have thought that-" He kissed me on my mouth.

" At least I'm smart enough to know when to stop." He smiled, putting on his shirt. " Thanks alot babe. I'll see you later on tonight or later on." I smiled.

" Okay baby." I climbed off the bed, and wrapped my arms around his neck. " I'll miss you."

" I'll miss you too Thickems." He smacked my ass before leaving. I wiped my face. Now I really needed a shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter. I hope you guys like it. I gotta lot of favs and alerts, and I really appreciate it. Can you guys please review? Tell me what you think. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU TWO!!

GrafittiArtist INC

ashleyortoncena

You two are awesome. Heres another chapter.

* * *

Okay, I'll amit it. I _hated_seeing them together. I don't know if it was because I didn't care for _her_, or if I cared too much for _him_. I mean, their touchy touchy shit killed me. I rolled my eyes, as I licked the vanilla ice cream off my spoon. Bullshit. This was bullshit. Their relationship was bullshit.

We were in the lobby of the Hilton Hotel. Today, we were suppose to have a day off. No house shows, no Raw, no Smackdown!, no autograph signings, no photo shoots, and no interviews. Nothing, and it was safe to say I was bored shit less. All the superstars, were getting lunch, but I felt like ice-cream. So here I was, sitting at a table, eating ice-cream, wishing that I was her.

I know. I should be ashamed of myself.

" Johnny," She laughed. " Your funny." John Cena flashed his adorable dimples, as she felt on the back of his neck. Maybe it was me, but the bitch was so fucking loud. I mean, he's not deaf. Or maybe she wanted attention, I don't fucking know.

" I bet it wasnt even that funny." I smiled, as he sat in a chair next to me, taking a bite out of his Turkey sandwhich. I picked up my cup of ice-cream, digging in some more.

" I know, right. Ditsy bitch." He laughed, wiping the mayonnaise off of the corners of his mouth. The vanilla ice-cream was so damn good.

" Let me guess, your not a fan of Maria," I narrowed my eyes. He already knew how I felt about her. Raising his hands in defense, he added. " Ames, you know I'm just playing. Enough with the creepy eye thing."

" Yeah, well it wasn't so funny Ran." Randy Orton shrugged, taking another bite out of his sandwhich.

" I thought it was." He mumbled with his mouth full. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head with disgust.

" Didn't Aunt E tell you not to chew with your mouth full?" I told my cousin as he mocked me. " Don't tell me she didn't because I know she did." He shrugged, as the bimbo let out another loud laugh. I looked over at her and John, wanting to say something so badly, but I decided against it. John would be mad, and I didn't feel like fighting today.

" Oh shut up. I'm hungry, okay. I'm a growing boy." Once again, he took another bite, but even bigger, sticking out his tongue, revealing chewed up food.

" Very mature, Orton," I said, taking a lick of my ice-cream. " Dont you think your eating a little too much?"

He stopped and stared at me.

" Not funny." I often poked fun at his growing legs. He claimed it was muscle, I felt it was fat. " If I did, I don't see any ladies complainin'." I laughed. He said that all the time. But....sadly it was true.

" Sup peeps." Melina sat down on the opposite side of us, picking up the other half of Randy's sandwhich. Randy extented his neck out far, confused.

" Correct me if I'm wrong, which I know I not," Melina out her bottom lip. She knew how Randy was with his food. " But, I could of swore I brought that." Melina nodded, ignoring his hint.

" You did." She answered in a 'duh' tone. I laughed as Randy frowned, rolling his eyes. " Thank you Ran, Love you doll." My cousin shook his head, lowering his eyes.

" I soooo don't love you back." Me and Melina laughed as Randy kept his serious face. He was soooo serious and soooo pissed off. I looked over at the lovely couple. I caught John's eyes, as he looked at me. For a split second, it felt like the world had stopped. I wanted to fuck him right there, right now. I didn't have to wait long. Soon everybody were going to go sight seeing and shopping...but not me and John.

* * *

" She complains to me about everything." I laid in his arms. We were in my hotel room." I mean, she wants a shot at the title, I'm like 'Ria your not ready and she gets mad."

For those of you who are wondering. No..we did not fuck.

Me and John have a special kind of 'fuckship'. Yeah of course we fuck, but we talk too. Talk about things that we cant talk to about with other people. That's the special thing. We don't judge each other. No matter what we're going through, I know we can talk to each other about anything. When we talk, there is no judgement in his eyes. He offers advice and supports me vice versa.

I loved that about our fucked up 'fuckship'.

I lol'd. That will be the day. If I see Maria as the Women Champion soon, I'll quit, riot...something. " Baby, you cant stress over it." I rubbed my hands through his hair. John sighed.

" I'm not. Its just that I'm under alot of pressure. I mean, I have to be the fucking perfect champ. I cant make any mistakes. With Maria's bitching and moaning, and Vince down my fuckin' neck to make sure I don't fuck up..." He stopped and sighed again. " Its hard, you know." I smiled down at him as he looked into my eyes.

" Babe, I know trust me," He rested his hand against my thigh. " The difference between you and me is that you wont fuck up. I fucked up my chance. J, your going to be fine, trust me."

I supported him. He smiled, sitting up beside me.

" You always make me feel better, you know that?" He cupped my face in his hands, kissing me. " You are my saving grace." I felt a lump in my throat.

I already had feelings for him. He didn't know that though, and I wasn't going to let him find out. We got into this, agreeing it was strictly fucking, no strings attached. We had been doing this for four months, and since than, I really really liked him. I hated when he said sweet things like that, especially when I feel this way about him. It wasn't his fault it was mine. I shouldn't be mixing pleasure with feelings.

" I try." I whispered, my heart beating faster with every touch of his lips. He stopped kissing me, and got under the covers. I smiled, following his actions. Even if it was only for twenty minutes, we cuddled. Cheesy, but I snuggled in his arms, resting my head in his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tighter, kissing me on the top of my head. I felt safe, and something I havent felt in a long time. I felt loved.

* * *

Please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter. Let me just say one word FIGHTS! lmao. Thank you to my reviewers.

GrafittiArtist INC

alana2awesome

ashleyortoncena

I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS lmao. Okay..well here it goes.

* * *

I walked into the Divas locker room, ignoring the glares and stares I received. It wasn't a secret. I wasn't the most popular diva backstage. Even though me and Matt were friends again and Adam got back with his wife, I was still the slut. The slut who cheated on Matt Hardy with a married man. The fans weren't taking it lightly either. They booed me, and called me names. It hurt..alot. I wasn't sure what hurt the most. The fans depressing me..or that I had to act out the storyline.

" Oh my goodness." I herd Beth whisper, lacing up her boots. " Here comes the slut." I bit my lip. I was really starting to hate my job. I was traveling with these bitches, and they continued to harass me. They were almost as bad as the fans.

I made my way towards the back of the locker room, where my stuff was, and behind me the Divas were laughing. I was depressed. The only person who could make me feel better was John. I wanted to kiss his soft lips. I wanted him to handle me with care, like he always does. I wanted him to say the right things to me like he always did. I just really wanted him.

Once I reached my gym bag and opened it, my eyes started to water. Everything, from my Dolce and Gabana pocketbook to my black halter top was cut up. Baby oil and dried up glue spread over my clothes. My shoes were soaked with water, and one of my shirts were marked with the words slut. The one that really hurt me, was my bracelet that was engraved with my name, was broken. Pieces of it fell into the bag. My father gave that to me on his death bed. That was the last thing he gave me...ever.

I felt my lip quiver, as I balled my fist up. Who would do this? This was my property and no one had the right to destroy it.

" Who the fuck did this?" I asked, quietly. I herd giggles behind my back, and I quickly turned around. " I asked....who the fuck did this?!" Many of them rolled their eyes, smiling.

" Bitch please..Its not that serious. Calm the fuck down." Michelle looked at her nails, sitting down on a couch. I shook my head. I was beyond pissed now. I carefully walked towards her.

" That's what you get..ho." I stopped, looking over my shoulder at the brunette.

" What did you say?" Maria rolled her eyes, coming towards me. Suddenly the bitch wanted to grow some balls. The divas looked on, excitedly.

" I said, that's what you get ho. Good for you. You deserved everything that was done to your precious pieces of shit." Rosa Mendes giggled, and Maria looked at her smiling. I couldn't take it anymore. I blacked out. I smacked her in the face as she started screaming. I needed my best friend. They were going to try and jump me. If Melina was here, she'll be kicking ass with me.

Just as I predicted, I felt my hair being grabbed by other Divas. I kicked and punched as hard as I could, closing my eyes. I felt my lip starting to bleed, and I knew it was busted.

Suddenly, I felt come one behind my back. I looked aside me, opening one eye. Mickie James was fighting Beth and Candice at the same time.

" Get some help! Their fighting." I herd Rey Mysterio yell, and soon our bodies were separated. I still held onto Maria's hair, as someone grabbed onto my waist.

" Let her go Ames." I shook my head, as tears poured down my cheeks. My hair covered my face, and a piece of my shirt was ripped, revealing my lace black bra. I grabbed onto the ditsy bitches hair more, as she started screaming. " Now, please." I sighed.

I felt my legs give in, and he swooped me up.

" Randy, I hate them. They broke my bracelet. The one daddy gave to me." I rested my head in his chest, crying.

" Bitch, I'm going to beat your ass." I ignored Maria's rant, as I herd John groan. I knew he felt bad. Many wrestlers were now in the divas locker room, holding us back. I looked up for a second to look at John, and he stared at me. I bit my lip, laying my head back down.

" Randy, let me down." He shook his head, no wanting to let me go. " I'm fine." He gently put me down, holding me by my waist. I looked around. Every woman was held back, or being talking to by one of the guys who asked what happened. I looked over at Mickie, who had a bruise on her shoulder. She was being held back by Matt Hardy.

I couldn't believe she would actually stand up for me, let alone fight for me. She was one of the quietest Divas, and she never got in any drama. We never talked to each other.

The Miz stomped into the room, pointing his finger at me angrily. " This fucking Slut better not had touched my girlfriend." He looked at Beth, biting his lip. " Baby, did this bitch touch you?"

" What the fuck did you just say?" I groaned. The Miz walked over to me and my cousin as Randy pushed me behind him. I saw Randy's vein pop out of his head, as he stared at The Miz.

" You herd me," The shorter man rolled his neck, biting the inside of his cheek, clearly enjoying the attention.

" Randy," I whispered, touching my hand on his shoulder. " Don't do it. You just got back from getting suspended, if Vince-" Randy raised his hand for a punch and I stepped in between them. This couldn't happen. I refused to let Randy get in trouble over me...again.

" Ames, move." He gritted through his teeth, putting his hand down. The Miz smiled, and this made Randy even more pissed. Before things got out of control, I grabbed Randy by his hand, leading him out the door. I knew he'll follow me.

" Fuck you, you punk ass bitch," The Orton yelled. " Say something else, and I swear I'm kicking your ass!!" Everybody stood around, amused over the events that were taking place. " Fuck it.." We were walking out the door before Randy said. " Nobody talks to you like that." He ripped his hand from mine, running to the Miz punching him dead in the face.

" Randy!" I yelled. Soon the wrestlers who werent holding any divas back rushed to the grown men. They kept punching at each other, Randy clearly having the upper hand. Then out of no where, instead of breaking up the fight, Brian Kendrick hit Randy.

Then it seemed like John flew across the room, punching Brian. Soon. the four men were fighting, Until Vince McMahon's voice rang through the room.

" What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

" Of course fine, mom. I cant believe it got to this point...yeah, Randy's safe. No suspension." I twirled the hotel phone cord in my hand, laying on my back. " Honest mom, we're fine." I smiled at my mothers concern for me and Randy. " Ok...I love you to. Bye." I shut the phone down on the hook, laying back down.

Vince was pissed at all of us. He warned us if this ever happened again, we'll all be suspended, or out of work. I sighed. I was hurt. No only on the outside, but in the inside too.

I herd a knock on the door, and I groaned getting up. I must admit, they really put a beating on me. Opening it I smiled.

" Mickie! Thanks for-" The short brunette smiled back, cutting me off in my sentence.

" Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" I waved for her to come in, closing the door behind us.

" Your kidding right? Your asking me if I'm fine and you took on more than five bitches." Mickie James laughed, rolling her neck around. I could tell it bothered her, because she winced in pain.

" I'm fine. Nothing I cant handle." She looked at me, biting her lip. " So whats up with you?" I shrugged, sitting on the bed.

" Why did you help me?" Mickie sighed sitting down next to me.

" Honestly," She laid down on my bed, " I like you. Your seem real cool. People make mistakes. If you knew what I knew about some of those divas, you are a saint. You can fight, and you don't need any one to fight your battles. Like I said, I kinda like your ass," She looked over at me smiling. " So don't fuck up." I smiled, sincerely.

" I wont." Once me and Mickie talked, she left. I felt that Mickie and I were going to be good friends. She had a sense of humor, honest, and really nice. Moments, I herd a knock on the door. I opened it and smiled.

" Baby, I cant believe they did this to you." John panicked, kissing me all over my face. He gently pushed me in the door with his body, closing it behind him. " Baby, I'm so sorry."

" Johnny I'm fine, honestly." He continued to plant sweet kisses on my face, knocking me down on the bed, him falling on top of me.

He stopped kissing me, and looked at me, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I felt butterflies in my stomach when he looked at me this way.

" What?" I asked shyly, slightly smiling. He bit his lip, and didn't say a word for a few minutes. He just looked into my eyes, his thumb rubbing over my face.

" You know your beautiful." I bit my lip as he finally spoke, with his body hovered over mine.

" John..." He got off me, pulling me on top of him. I laid my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Maybe it was just me, but I herd our hearts beat at the same time.

I loved John Cena with all my heart, I want to scream it at the top of my lungs. I fucking love you John Cena.

The only problem is that I don't think he feels that same way. I'll rather just not say anything, then risk the chance of him leaving me. I love him too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my reviewers.

ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx

GrafittiArtist INC

Fire Brething SOB

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Here is another chapter.

* * *

I pulled my Gucci glasses down to meet my eyes, adjusting them on top of my nose. It was fucking scorching outside, and John and Randy wanted to go for a walk on the beach.

Randy did not know about the affair me and John were having behind his back. We felt horrible about it though. But we sworn to tell nobody. Randy was over protective of me, and John was his best friend. He would freak out if he found out that me and John were having a affair behind his back. Two of the most important and trust worthy people he knew.

" Damn," The lengend killer wiped his forehead, blowing his breath. " It's fucking hot out here." I rolled my eyes, looking over at him.

" No duh shit head." We were walking along the board walk in Atlantic City because we had a house show there. Tomorrow and the next day we had no work, so we decided we were going to fly home.

Randy scrunched his face up, once again wiping his forhead with his arm.

" I know that, Amy." John lightly laughed, walking aside of me. I looked over at him and boy was he gorgeous; He wore his long jean baggy shorts, with a loose white and brown polo shirt, and some pearly white Air Forces with a brown fitted.

Randy wore his some baggy jeans, a long royal blue Aeropostale shirt, and blue Converse to match. As for me, I wore a all white halter dress, with white strappy Coach sandals.

" It's kind of hard to forget when you keep fucking reminding him every five seconds." John felt the need to add.

Oh yeah, we weren't suppose to get along either. That way, no one could suspect us. I rolled my eyes..he was so fucking hot when he got 'mad' at me or something.

" Oh shut up Cena." He shrugged, as we continued to walk. " Where are we going anyway?" I looked between the two as they both shrugged. " Great, this is just fucking peachy." I was a bitch when I was hot, and we were just walking the board walk for our fucking health. I swore I was going to die from the heat.

" Oh Johnny!" All three of us looked back, and I quickly sighed. This wasn't going to be my day. John quickly glanced at me for a second, rubbing the back of his neck, as if he didn't know what to do.

"..Hey Ria..." The bubbly idiot came towards us, wrapping a towel around her waist, only revealing the top of her bikini.

" Hey baby! I missed you!" She ran up to him kissing him on the mouth hard. I gagged, putting my hand over my mouth. John smiled back at her, then looked over at us...mostly me. " Hey Randy."

Randy waved, pushing in smile inward. She looked at me for a brief second, then all her attention went back to John.

" So baby, I was thinking that we could hit the beach." She wrapped her arms around his neck, poking her lip out. John took in a deep breath.

" Baby, I was going to hang with Amy and-" Maria interrupted him, wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck.

" But Snunkey Bear..I wanna go to the beach." She wined in a kiddie voice. I rolled my eyes turning away annoyed.

" Just go." The couple turned towards me surprised. Maria raised her eye brow, jerking her head back.

" Okay...lets go baby." She smiled, pulling him by his hand. John looked at both of us, as he bit his bottom lip. " See yall at the hotel." Randy threw up his peace sign, as I started walking way.

I shouldnt be mad. The bimbo was his girlfriend after all. Why? I didnt know. Jelously took over my body and it seemed like something tugged at my heart. Randy put his arm around my shoulder, before taking it off once a pretty, hazel eyed brunette haired girl walked by.

" Baby, I ain't with her." Randy bit his lip, looking at her hard. The girl gave him a confused look before walking off. " Do your feet hurt because you been running through my mind all damn day." He yelled at a blond haired girl, as she looked at him smiling.

I rolled my eyes. Randy walked beside me.

" Well buzzin, I guess its just me and you."

" Great, just peachy." I crossed my arms in front of my chest, sarcasm dripping in every word I said.

* * *

Some how, I thought Mickie, Me, and Melina were now going to be a trio together. Like Charlie's Angels. Or Destiny's Child except we're wrestling. I mean, the two basically gave up their friend status when they decided to help me. Now, whether they cared or not, not every WWE diva or superstar was going to just be so nice with them. I guess in a way I was the enemy.

I mean it could have worked. Our own version of Destiny Child or Charlie Angels would have been genius. Except there was one problem. Mickie and Melina did not get along. I mean, it wasn't hatred or anything. They talked to each other when they had to. But, it seemed like they just didn't click.

They had a 'fuck you bitch..but I love you' kind of friendship. More like bickering sisters than any thing.

" Shut the fuck up already." Mickie rolled her eyes, as she drunk her coffee. Melina looked at her, with a smug look on her face.

" I will not shut up, okay bitch?" Mickie mumbled a whatever, taking a bite out of her glazed donut. " Um, don't know how to tell you this Micks but-"

" If you poke fun at my weight, I sware I will put my foot up your ass." Melina stuck in both of her lips, before putting her hands up in defense.

" I just thought that a diet-"

" You know what Melina-" Mickie stood up. " Fuck you." I looked between the two sighing.

" Girls, simmer down. Mickie sit down. Melina shut up. Cant we just have coffee and donuts without you two arguing?..Fuck."

Mickie sat down, rolling her eyes clearly aggravated. Melina shrugged her shoulders, then sipped on her ice coffee. We were at Donkin Donuts. Raw was in my hometown, Georgia.

" So," I looked over at Melina and smiled. " How are you and Jeff?" The diva smiled back.

" We're okay. I'm glad we're both on Smackdown. I'm really scared for him sometimes. I keep trying to tell his crazy ass to stop doing those crazy ass moves. But he doesn't listen."

" That's Jeff for ya." I looked over a Mickie. " So, who are you crushing on?" Mickie looked up at me as if I was growing two heads.

" What the fuck are you talking about?" Me and Melina looked at each other giving each other sarcastic smiles.

" Mick, you have to be crushing on someone. You cant go on the road with hot guys all around you and not be crushing." Melina said, laughing.

Mickie looked between us, sighing.

" Fine. John Cena." I swolled..hard. " I know he has a girlfriend, but he's really cute..and nice. Maria doesn't deserve him. We would totally look right. Our name could be...Jokie or Jacena" Melina nodded.

" Yeah Cena is nice and all. But he isn't better than my man." Mickie laughed.

" Shut up bitch." She looked over at me because I didn't say a word. I couldn't get John and Mickie out of my head. Why would she like him out of all people? " Amy, is there something wrong?"

Yes Mickie. Everything is wrong. She couldn't like John--Well she can like John--but I don't want her to like John. I want John. John, John, John.

" No, nothing." I replied. Mickie shrugged, getting back to her donuts.

They continued to talk but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Why was I so shooken up about it? I was just a crush. Right?

Jokie.

I hung my head. Damn, she made a name up already.

Fuck Jokie...Go Jomy.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone. I know I have updated in a WHILE. This summer has been CRAZY for me. My idol Michael Jackson is gone, four of my personal friends were killed, and three of my family members died. So I've been grieving alot. All of them back to back. So, Im feeling a little better and writing really helps me relax. Im so sorry about taking so long. Reviews WILL help me feel better. Special thanks for people who reviewed last chapter. I love you all.

* * *

GraffitiArtist INC

RandomlyAwsomer

ashleyorton

ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx

GoodGirlGoneBad1984

* * *

I brushed my red hair, sighing out loud. I really didn't want to do Raw tonight. I felt sick all day. I think I had a stomach virus, my nose was runny, I had a sore throat, and my allergies were acting up. Luckily, I was still Edge's valet, so I didn't have to do much. I had took a nap, drink NyQuil, took another nap, and drink more NyQuil. I felt horrible.

" Still feeling sick, babe?" Mickie rubbed my shoulder, stroking my hair. I nodded, then coughed.

" Yeah." Mickie sat beside me on our locker room couch. I laid my head on her lap, stretching out. " I feel horrible." I closed my eyes, yawing out loud. " I just want to crawl up in my hotel bed, and sleep."

" Do you have anymore medicine?" I shook my head, as she put the palm of her hand on my forehead. " You kinda feel hot, Ames."

I was getting a little hot.

" Randy has my other medicine. Can you go and get it from him? He brought it for me, and never came to give it to me."

Mickie nodded, laying my head gently on the couch. Then she grabbed her soft baby blanket from her gym bag, covering me with it. Boy, I loved this girl. She's so motherly.

" I'll be back. Relax." I closed my eyes and herd her leave.

I opened my eyes. I know that I had been sleep for over an hour. Randy's locker room was right down the hall. What the fuck was taking her so fucking long?

I threw that covers off of me. I needed some type of medicine in me. Once I stood up, I felt like I was going to fall back down. I was so weak. I walked out the locker room and I didn't have any strength. I was literally dragging my feet.

I got a few stares from the wrestlers. But who gives a fuck? What seemed like forever, I finally arrived at Randy's locker room. Opening the door, I immediately wish I hadn't.

Now I would have wished I went blind.

" What the fuck.." Mickie hopped off of Randy's couch, lifting her bra straps up on her shoulders. Randy jumped up, getting his 'Legend Killer' shirt off of the floor.

" Amy, we can explain." Mickie shouted. I felt anger build up inside of me. I put my hand up to silence her.

" I don't want to hear it! While I'm as sick as a dog, your over here fucking my cousin!" Mickie came towards me, but I stepped away. I don't know if I was angry or hurt.

" Ames, we-"

" Randy shut the fuck up okay. I don't want to hear it." I felt my eyes get watery. Allergies maybe?

Okay, its not the allergies.

" Please listen!" Mickie had tears in her eyes, holding her hands out to me.

" No! How long? How long have you two been going behind my back?" Randy and Mickie looked at each other. " Just tell me."

" A month after Mickie came to WWE." I was sure I was going to faint in that very room, right now.

" TWO FUCKING YEARS! Oh god..." I had to sit down. " I thought you liked John!"

" You like John?" Randy asked with his hands on his hips. Mickie shook her head.

" No I don't. I just used that as a cover up, please don't be mad." I closed my eyes.

" Just leave me alone, okay. I cant look at you two. I thought we were closer than this." I quickly felt the room, going out the arena. I couldn't do the show tonight, I'll take the heat from Vince when I feel better.

* * *

I cried. My best friend and my cousin. Behind my back. I begin to cough, then sneeze. I felt worse than I already had. Fuck them. Fuck Mickie. I don't need her. She lied. Randy could kiss my ass. Unfortunately I was stuck with him.

I herd a knock on my hotel door. I quickly got up, wiping my nose with Puff's tissue. I opened it, relieved.

" I herd you were sick." I smiled. John held out a cup of Chicken Noodle Soup. He kissed me on my cheek.

" I cant kiss you how I want to....germs." I rolled my eyes. I let him in, closing the door. I felt one thousand percent better.

" Sorry Johanna." John laughed, putting me to his chest. Once again, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I held in his vanilla scent, I missed it so much.

" I missed you babe." Suddenly, I forgot about my cold, Mickie, Randy, Vince....everybody and everything. His voice and his presence in general just made me feel comfortable, safe, and forget about the world.

" I missed you more." He picked me up, and laid me on the bed.

" You should be resting." I smiled at him.

" Ok daddy." He winked at me, pulling me into the covers.

" Thats what you said two days ago." I gave him a sarcastic smile.

I loved this. He treated me like a queen.

I turned towards him with a frown on my face. " Randy and Mickie are having sex." I spat out. He raised his eye brow.

" Mickie and Randy?" I nodded as he sat next to me. " Wow." I immediately knew that 'wow'.

" You fucking knew! And you didnt tell me!" I punched his arm, feeling even more angry.

John stood up, nursing his arm. He pulled his cap down on his head. " Randy told me not to tell you." I shook my head, getting out the covers.

I was pissed. Everyone except for me knew. " Fuck you John. That doesn't mean that you couldn't tell me. I thought we told each other everything!" He stepped back while I came towards him.

" Okay and we agreed not to tell Randy about OUR affair. What the fuck are you so angry about. Its not like we're so innocent. We're doing the exact same thing but WORST because we kept it secret so long and I have a girlfriend. Your also his COUSIN I'm his BEST FRIEND! If anything you should be more understanding."

I stopped. He was so fucking right. I forgot about what I was doing and just seen what they were doing. Holy fuck, I'm a fucking idiot. I'm still pissed beyond belief, but I'm in the same position their in. Plus John as a girlfriend. A bimbo, but she still a girlfriend.

I looked down at the palm of my hands.

I felt John wrap his arms about me, kissing me on the top pf my head.

" I have to go babe." I looked up and he peck me on my lips. " Oops, I forgot. Germs." I gave him a faint smile before his went out the door.

I felt sick again.

* * *

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

" Amy! What the fuck were you thinking?" I sighed, shaking my head. I was sure my time on earth was coming to an end. My virus seemed to worsen, I had chills and now the biggest headache known to man. I rolled over in bed, rolling my pillow in the shape of a tootsie roll, resting my neck.

" Vince, I'm sick. There's no way I can make the house shows."

The moment I said it, the millionaire sighed deeply. I knew he wanted to kill me. Ive been sick all week. The image of Mickey and Randy kept running through my mind, repeating itself over and over again. As if my mind was a scratched album, that only kept rewinding that part. Closing my eyes and sneezing, Vince McMahon cleared his throat.

" Listen Amy, your one of my key divas. However I understand that your ill. When will you be back?" He asked more patiently and understandingly. When it came to Vincent, sometimes he put business before anything else. Other times he reminds you of a over protective father when it really comes down to it.

I paused, not knowing when the fuck I was going to be back. At this rate I wasn't sure if I even wanted to come back. I was stressed to the max, and I felt like I didn't belong but I had to, I loved my job.

" Two weeks." Silence was on the other end for two minutes whole. I counted. It was awkward.

" Fine. Get well dear. Love you and rest up." Before I had a chance to reply, the chairman hung up. Shutting my phone, I threw it next to me on the bed. I had to overcome this obstacle. John really had a good point. I had absolutely no right to judge Mickie and Randy like that, but I couldn't help it. It was shocking to say the least. Screaming out loud, I buried my head in the pillow, allowing my kool-aid red hair to fall over my face.

Fuck you Karma. Your nothing but a bitch.

* * *

" Amy please answer your phone. I'm sorry you found out this way. Just please..."

Beep.

Resting my hand, I played all twenty voice-mails Randy and Mickie left for me while I took my nap. I don't even know why I haven't answered their calls, but I refused to pick up the phone for some reason. My home phone rang, and immediately I recognized the number.

" Bunnie bear." Answering, he grunted, as if he was disgusted.

" Why the fuck aren't you answering Mickie and Randy's phone calls. They are over here beating their-selves up. Get the stick out of your ass, and talk to them."

Pushing my long red locks behind my ear, I rolled my eyes.

" Well hello to you too."

" Cut the shit babe.. " His voice more sympathetic and soft towards me. " Talk to them please?" I rubbed my eyes, sighing.

" Fine John."

I can tell his ole' sexy ass was smiling on the other end. Thinking of his smile actually made me smile. His dimples were so deep you can stick a quarter in them. His pearly white teeth made his smile look like a Colgate smile, and the corners of his mouth formed in a triangle, like a half of smile. The fucker was probably biting his lip which I loved so fucking much.

I might have a fever, because Lord knows I was sweating like crazy now..

You know ...

Down...

There...

Everything about this man just set my soul on FUCKING fire. He pleasured me in all ways possible.

I slipped out of thought when I herd that annoying ass voice. " Johnny bear, its time to go." I mocked in my head, totally getting turned off. That little bitch is going to drive me crazy. I actually planned out a "accident" for her. She was going to fall down the stairs over her "big eight itch heels", break her neck, then die. John would quickly get over it, confess his love for me, and we would get married, have 2.5 kids, with the white picket fence, fancy cars and the whole nine yards, while we grow old to together and be happy with each other forever.

Perfect right?

I know. I know. I'm a fucking genius.

" Imma call you back." He quickly shut his phone, ending our wonderful conversation. I was sick and tired of this shit, but I have to remember. I openly agreed to be strictly sex and no more then that. So fuck it. I don't fucking need his heart. His dick was all I needed. Just make my pussy feel happy then leave. I don't need his fucking heart.

I blinked my tears away, trying to convince myself.

I DON'T need John Cena's love.

* * *

" Please don't be mad." Looking up, I shook my head hearing my cousins voice.

" I need to start collecting back my keys.." I mumbled, turning up my TV. My cousin hopped on my bed, laying next to me, staring at me. I acted as if I was into , and avoided his eye contact as much as possible.

I felt his eyes staring on me, and I took a gulp.

" The fuck you looking at?" I rolled my eyes, shifting in my bed. Sighing, he buried his head in his hands, clearing aggravated. I was unsure if it was because of me,or this whole situation.

" Ames, please... Don't do me like this," I can tell he was taking this hard. " I don't care what anybody else think. Your the only person that I actually care what you think. Your the most important person in my life..." In healed his scent, as his blue and white Polo, loosely hung on his body. I hugged my fluffy pink Baby Phat pajamas closer to my petite body as I sniffled.

That totally broke my heart. I cant believe how stubborn I was. I'm on some bullshit.

Slowly, I turned towards the WWE Superstar. He had tears in his big blue eyes, and that broke my heart. That was the same look he gave me when we were playing in the yard of his house when we were twelve. We played basketball, and he mistakenly pushed me and I fell, receiving four stitches. He catered to me for two months, and repeatedly said how sorry he was. Came over my house faithfully every morning to cook me burnt toast and undercooked scrambled eggs. He tired so hard. I smiled in my mind.

" Ames, I know we should have told you.. I know we should have... but we were scared. I didn't know how you were going to react." He paused, looking deep into my eyes. I held out my hand to him, as he held it. " I love her Ames... She makes me ... she makes me happy."

Bitch.

I am the definition of a bitch. My cousin and best friend are happy with each other, and I kept them away. I'm so fucking stupid. What if this was me and John. And I was in Randy's condition.

" Randy ... " I spoke softly, feeling tears coming to my eyes. " I'm so sorry."

He bit his lip, crawling into the bed with me. We laid side by side, staring at the ceiling. He grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly, reasurring me everything was going to be okay. I reacted by lighlty squeezing it back.

" I just want you to be happy, Ran." I looked over my shoulder, biting my lip.

He smiled.

" I am happy now. Truly happy."

* * *

Once he left, I thought about John... again. I've always wondered what he thought about me. Did he think I was a hoe like everyone else thought? Did he think I was ugly? Did he think I was a bad friend? Could he possibly ... love me?

Thoughts wondered through my mind, and I needed the answers desperately. I wanted what Randy and Mickie had. I wanted to be loved. Not just sex. But the relationship between a man and a woman that was so strong nothing could keep them apart.

I was going on thirty-two and I had all bad relationships. All based off sex. I wanted more then that. I deserved more than that. John Cena was my prince. I've never felt like this for no man. Not even Matt or Adam. John was different. He listened. He actually listened. However he had a girlfriend. A stupid ass bitch, who didn't deserve him.

But, I needed someone to love me. It was going to be with or without John.

Picking up my iphone, I dialed a number I known so well.

" Hello .. John.. We need to talk."


End file.
